Unforgiven
by Mikaze
Summary: AU Mild Swearing ll New kids and substitutes at our school were always treated badly. Heck, that was what Kuroi was known for. So what made them so special that they weren't put under Kuroi's destructive laws as well? Alternate pairings! RR!
1. Introducing Kuroi Academy

**A/N: Yes, I am back with another Beyblade story! I just got into the mood again ^^. Anyways, in this story, I'm introducing a new character. I tried putting Alexis as the narrator, but it just didn't work out with her personality, so she's still in it though. This is my first AU fic, but I'll still be putting in some Beyblade action (hopefully). I think this story is pretty neat, even though there are a lot of these kinds out there. Ah well, it's the way the writer writes it that counts. When you're done, remember to R/R!**

Disclaimer: I only own Alexis Takari and Kalia Kyo 

**Unforgiven**

**By: Mikaze**

**Chapter 1 : Introducing Kuroi Academy**

I sighed for the umpteenth this minute as I kept bouncing the tip of the eraser of my pencil on my desk. _Just five more minutes, just five and it'll all be over._ That's what I kept telling myself anyways. I heard that if you repeated something for a long time, eventually it would come true. I guess they didn't mean "eventually" as in the near future, or else I wouldn't have kept going for 20 minutes. It's not that I had anything against History, it's just that today we had a substitute, and substitutes weren't exactly popular at our school. The example? Five guys at the back kept throwing paper balls at the poor teacher whenever he turned his back on us to write more names on the board, a group of girls in the corner didn't even bother to pretend to be listening as they gave each other manicures and sat on top of desks and another five people were busy re-arranging desks in a circle to be able to talk to each other. 

Oh yeah, that was my group. 

It was pretty interesting to say the least how the substitute kept giving us warnings and never actually did anything. I kinda felt bad for him, but hey, it was a known fact that the students of Kuroi Academy never looked too kindly on new people, even the new batch of kids that kept coming in every year. I remember last year, when I first entered this school with the rest of my grade. Ah, the spitballs and pranks, how juvenile it seemed back then. We swore that we wouldn't act like that the next year. How simple-minded we were…

I fidgeted with the sleeve of my white collared shirt. I really hated the uniform for this school. White button-up shirts, a cotton beige vest (for those who weren't allergic), peach colored socks and white skirts. Yes, you heard me, white skirts. I wished the school district would actually take some of the money our parents gave and have some sense to spend them on the uniforms. As if the boys weren't perverted enough, the school just had to edge them on. They even got to wear black slacks! We have our suspicions that the administrators don't even spend the money on the school. Sure, Kuroi looks so very prestigious with its castle-like structure, tall walls and "expensive" land. But in the inside?

Che, it was about as luxurious as a trailer car.

The hallways are pretty narrow compared to some of the public schools, and the walls are painted in such pale pastel colors that in the morning winter, they could actually destroy your retinas. I'm serious! My friend, Enrique, had to wear sunglasses one year just to protect his eyes from the brightness. Well, that was his excuse anyway. I recon he just wanted to wear them in class to get that "macho" look. You see, the blond boy was known to be a kind of a flirt. Okay, he was a MAJOR flirt. I remember when I first met him, he tried to hit on me the second I said "Hi". And well, I guess I hit on him too. And yes, I do mean it in the literal sense. He never so much gave me a pat on my ass ever again, and I'm pretty thankful. Don't get me wrong, Enrique's one of my dearest friends, but let's just say he watches his hands a lot more often around me. 

"Kalia, are you too busy daydreaming, or can you actually say something in this little conversation of ours?" asked my navy-blue haired friend. Tyson watched me with his brown eyes, a brow quirked upwards. He waved his hand in front of my face, trying to see if I would respond.

And responded I did. 

I grabbed his wrist and flicked it clock-wise, twisting it. Tyson yelped with pain, and took back his hand as if he'd been burned. Well, he was actually. I gave him an Indian burn. "What the hell was that for?!" 

"Tyson, you should be more careful around Kalia when she's in Other World mode," grinned Mariam, placing her hands on the back of my chair. 

I smiled at her appreciatively, and switched my position from sitting on the chair to sitting on the desk. "So what have you people been discussing about?"

"Meh, we were just talking about the "First Annual Beyblade Carnival". Tyson here keeps gloating about how he was the one who convinced Mr. Stefano to have one," said Alexis as she rolled her big blue-green eyes.

Mr. Stefano was the principal of our school. He was most probably why there weren't any protests or "revolutions" at our school. He was a pretty cool guy, you know, for an adult. But in the defense of the students of Kuroi, he wasn't that old. Actually, he could very well be the youngest principal ever to run a school. That was why he understood us pretty well; he wasn't old enough to forget what it was like being a kid yet. In other words, senile. 

"Well I was the person who went up to Mr. Stefano!" said Tyson in his own defense.

"Tyson, we all went to his office, and Robert was the one who pretty much did all the talking. You were on the sidelines cheering things like "Yeah!" and "That's right!"," said Mariam as she made pretty good imitations of Tyson. Tyson drooped his head in defeat as he sat back down in his chair.

"It's really cool! We're practically the founders of that day! We're heros!" exclaimed Max in a more than necessary cheerful way. Well, that was Max, the overpowering bright sunshine in our group. His smile was almost always intoxicating and his positive energy could almost charge a battery. 

"When did we settle for the date again?" I asked, flipping the pages of Mariam's opened magazine.

"Next month," stated Alexis.

We all sighed in unison. I think it was either because it was a long time away, or we were bored. But I guess my mantra before had to take a little time to work, because in the next five minutes, the final bell rung.

*

I opened the door of my dorm that I shared with Mariam, Mariah and Ming Ming. It was pretty spacious. Well, spacious enough for four girls. There were four beds in each corner, single sized, and next to each of them were a desk and closet. In between Ming's and Mariah's corners was the bathroom, and many bookshelves were randomly placed in the room and we also shared a TV and stereos. We had a mini refrigerator, but that was pretty useless since we didn't even have any groceries. It was mainly used by the guys to keep some snowballs they placed inside since winter, and when summer came, they would surprise everyone with chaos. 

I jumped on my bed and sighed. I was so drained today, I had no idea why. I knew I should have started my essay on my laptop, but I was too lazy. Anyways, it was due Monday and we were a Friday, I'd work on it during the weekend. Mariah, the little organizer she was, was already engulfed in her homework. Mariam and Alexis were somewhere in the cafeteria or in the lounge room raiding the vending machines.

"Whatcha doing there, Riah?" I asked as I propped myself on my elbow.

"Homework," she mumbled, not even facing me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, Sherlock. I mean for who?"

This time, Mariah turned in her chair as she finger-combed her pink hair. "Mrs. Witleskitz. We have to do a 4 page report on Shakespeare and the play of our choice."

"Fun."

"Definitely," she said grinning. 

I jumped up from my bed and grabbed some of my weekend clothes. After school and on weekends, we were allowed to wear whatever we wanted. I chose to wear my white tee and my emerald green zip-up sweater which fitted me well with the number 21 on the left side. I picked up my black jeans and entered the bathroom to change.

"Hey Riah, do you want anything to snack on? I'm going to the lounge room," I said as I came out and took my wallet.

"Hm… Maybe some white chocolate with almonds?"

"Sure thing. Have fun with you lil essay."

"I will," she said as I closed the door. I walked down the hallway and turned some sharp corners. The first year I entered Kuroi, I got lost about a zillion times because I have absolutely no sense of direction. Even though Kuroi was pretty crappy in the inside, it was still big, and there were places where I haven't even ventured to. I walked down the staircase and turned right, into the lounge room, where I found Alexis, Ming Ming, and Enrique all huddled on the couch. Rei, Dunga, Mariam and Oliver were over by the pool table, and by the looks of it, Mariam was winning. I went to the vending machine and chose some Starbursts as I went and sat down on Enrique's lap.

"Where's Mariah?" asked Rei from the pool table.

"She's doing homework. I don't think she's going to come down soon," I said as I chewed on my candy.

"That girl has got to get her priorities straight. If she continues like this, she'll have a major meltdown," said Alexis tsk-ing.

"Well, she does get top scores, so it's not too bad for her," implied Ming Ming. 

"I guess…" said Alexis, twisting her black hair. 

I turned my head and observed the room. 

There were a few older grades here and there, and other people our year too. I squinted as I zoomed in on the group of guys hanging around the other pool table. One of them had blood red hair with two strands in front of his pale face. He had cold icy blue eyes and he looked like he was concentrating on something. The one who was bent down with the pool stick in his hand had black and red hair, which looked pretty cool. He had really green eyes and he was talking to someone else next to him. The guy he was talking to had blue hair and blue eyes, and his lips were quirked as if he were smirking. The last guy had red hair like the other one and a purple bandana that matched his lavender eyes. I frowned. They looked like trouble. "Hey, who are they?" I asked as I pointed towards them.

Enrique tsk-ed. "Kalia, you're losing you touch…" 

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard yet?" asked Ming Ming in a disbelieving voice.

"Haven't heard what?" 

"Eni's right. You are losing you touch. I thought you knew!" said Alexis.

"Knew what???" I asked. I was getting pretty frustrated because it seemed as if everyone knew except for me.

"Those guys over there are transfer students. They come from another private school, but apparently they're really smart, so the school shipped them over here. They arrived about 2-3 hours ago, and already a lot of girls are falling for them. They're not the only ones here though. I think eight of them came," stated Alexis expertly.

"Eight?? Kuroi has never accepted that many transfer students all at once!" 

"They must be pretty intelligent then," said Ming Ming. The others averted their gazes to see who won then match at our table, but I couldn't look away. There was something fishy about those guys; I just couldn't put my finger on it. Obviously they looked like trouble, but looks can be deceiving. Still, I would have to watch my back around those guys. I was pretty surprised that they weren't being overthrown from the other grades though. New people never got it easy over here, so why were they an exception? I peered a bit more closely at the kid with the bandana. He looked familiar, I just didn't know from where. I guess he felt me staring, since at that same second, he looked at me square in the eyes. We locked gazes. Lavender and green, and I felt myself being pulled into him, but at the last second where I almost recognized him, I looked away. I shook my head and felt the heat rising up. I was almost there, but I couldn't stand it, so I had to break the eye contact. In a way, I felt like we were having a staring contest with who could withstand the intenseness in those few seconds. 

I lost.

I got up from Enrique's lap and went over to the vending machines to get Mariah's chocolate. I could still feel his gaze on my back, but I just would not look back. I picked up Riah's snack and left the lounge room without a word.

*

"Heya Riah, how's it going?" I asked as I entered our dorm.

"Finished!" she cried out with joy as she raised her arms in glee.

"Good work! Now here's your prize," I said, passing to her the white chocolate.

"Thanks. White chocolate and almonds are the best after work," said Mariah as she pulled the wrapper open.

"No no, I still say Hershey milk chocolate is the best. But setting aside the food issues, guess what?"

"What?" she asked interestedly. Mariah was always one for gossip. If there was something you didn't know, you could always go to her.

"Did you know there were transfer students here? Guy transfer students?" 

Mariah furrowed her brows disappointedly. "Well duh, I knew since last week."

My eyes bulged out. "How did you know a week before??"

She went back to her laptop. "Oh I found out when I passed by Mr. Stefano's office to the library. He was talking to Mrs. Carmichael about it."

"And you didn't tell me??"

"I wasn't entirely sure! I guessed that you would find out sooner or later."

"Later is right, I only found out now."

Mariah swerved in her chair. "You've got to be kidding me! Everyone in school is talking about it. That's sad, Kali."

I lied back on my bed with a 'thump'. I groaned. "You're telling me." I twisted in my bed. "Hey Riah, can you pass me the remote?" 

"It's on your counter, Kalia."

"Right." I rolled over to snatch the TV remote and turned it on. A few reality shows were on, and I left it to that channel. Riah turned and jumped on my bed, since the TV was facing my direction anyway, and we both watched.

I think it was either Ming Ming jumping on my bed or the way she yelled when she came in, but either way, I found myself kissing the floor. 

Hm… I never knew our carpet was red….

"Guess what???" asked Ming Ming excitedly. 

I got off from the floor and rubbed my poor, poor head. I'm sure I was going to get a major headache later on. "What?" I asked grumbling.

"Mariam was flir-ting!" said Ming Ming practically elatedly. 

Suddenly, the clouds parted, letting in bright sunshine while the 'Hallelujah' chorus was singing off in the distance.

There was a God.

"Really?? With who??" asked Mariah with wide eyes. Can you blame us? Mariam was always the no-nonsense type, and she never went out on dates. Let me repeat that, never. So this in hearing that Mariam was practicing some somewhat sexual intercourse was pretty big news for us.

"I think it was Ozumu…Ozuku…" she said, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Ozuma," corrected the said girl herself. "And I was NOT flirting!" she yelled as she closed the door.

"Yes you were, I saw you!" said Ming Ming accusingly. 

"God! Just because two people-"

"Of the opposite sex."

"-talk-"

"Alone."

"-with people around them-"

"While staying in a corner."

"-introducing one another-"

"While giggling."

"-and speaking about what's on their mind-"

"And blushing."

"-does not mean they are flirting!" finished Mariam, huffing with rage.

Hey, if you were us, who would YOU have believed?

"Mariam was flirting!" cried Mariah in a sing-song voice. Ming and I lent a hand in pissing Mariam off by jumping with joy and doing the jig, all the while saying, "There is a God, there is a God!"

"Hey wait… Who's Ozuma?"

A/N: Hehe, this was pretty fun to write ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! R/R!


	2. The Tour of Doom

**A/N: Ehlo, thank you to the reviewers who, well, reviewed Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kalia Kyo and Alexis Takari, everyone else doesn't not belong to me. cries Alek belongs to Cyber-Irina where you can see a lot of her pictures of her OC here : http:cyberirina.deviantart.com and Renkae belongs to Reyan Kashin** **Unforgiven**

**By : Mikaze**

**Chapter 2 : The Tour of Doom**

"No fucking way!" I yelled as the first floor could have heard me.

"Kalia…"

"No, Mr. Stefano. You know how the student body treats new people; I'm going to be eaten alive if I do!"

"Kalia, I have asked you to escort the new students because you and your friends came to me to ask me a favor."

"What favor?" I asked increduously.

"Does a certain Beyblade Carnival ring a bell?"

God he was conniving.

"But…But… Robert came to you for that, not me!"

"Yes, but you are one of the most supportive students I have. I am very disappointed that you would decline like this," he said, tilting one of his eyebrows up. I groaned. Come on, I mean, this was the principal I was going up against. I was lucky enough to that he let me use the F word without blowing a gasket like some other teachers. He already knew the answer anyways… If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was letting someone down. I thought over how I ended up in this situation. I had just woken up and started walking down towards the cafeteria with Alexis when the school monitor came up and ran towards me. She said that the principal wanted to see me as soon as possible. I thought it was to make plans for the Beyblade Carnival, so I sped up towards his office.

THIS was what he proposed to me.

"Am I going to be all alone?" I asked.

"No, you are going to be helped by two other students, and since you obviously agreed, I am letting you choose who those two other lucky people are," he said grinning.

You see, you SEE why he's the best principal? He understands how the mind of an avenging teenager works.

"Hey, Mr. Stefano, it's not like I'm complaining or anything, but don't you think three escorts are a bit much for eight people?"

"Eight? I never said there was only eight."

Did he just say only?

"Then, how many are there?" I asked nervously. Something was telling me that I wouldn't like the answer to this…

"About twelve."

God kill me now.

I stared wide-eyed at him. I was going to KILL whoever told me that there were eight people.

"That's why I asked for 3 escorts. The group will be divided in three, and I'll give you each a plan to show them each part of the school."

"When should we start?" I asked mumbling.

"In an hour. Thank you very much Kalia, it means a lot to me," he said, giving me a Chesire grin.

Means a lot to him my ass.

---

I walked back grudgingly towards our school cafeteria. The sunlight from the windows was blinding me, and I was walking like a drunken woman. How couldn't I? I was going to be thrashed by the student body along with those kids. I already checked off who I would bring with me to the grave. Alexis for one, because she was the one who told me that there was only eight kids, and Mariam, because she obviously got oh-so acquainted with one of those punks already. Oh well, there might've been a slight possibility that if the kids didn't over-run them yesterday, then they wouldn't today.

Che, yeah right.

I asked Mr. Stefano about other tedious information, like how long the escorting would last and who we would be put up with. He said he would put us in groups a bit later when we met everyone. We would have had to show them around the school building, tell them about the history of our school and show them the school campus. THAT was what I was dreading the most. The school campus was huge, especially with the tennis courts and football fields. We even had a little creek and a forest that was pretty much impossible to get lost in, since, you know, the teachers put signs ever two feet. Guess who was the inspiration of that little escapade?

Alexis.

She would have to be the most disoriented girl I have ever met. She was the worst with directions, and somehow ended up beyond the borders, even though all the trails led to the exit.

She was THAT bad. Which was why I decided to make her one of the tour guides. I grinned evilly, her group would be put through hell. But, from what I saw yesterday, they looked like they could have handled themselves easily. I highly doubt that not one of them doesn't have a six-pack, at the least. I walked into the cafeteria with the palm of my hand against my forehead, and as soon as I caught a glimpse of that pig-tailed girl-wonder, I set my eyes on Death Glare and went straight at her.

Ladies and Gentlemen, let there be blood.

---

"Why, WHY did you have to pick me?" she asked, banging her head on the marble doorway.

"Because you're one of my bestest friends, Alexis," I said, batting my pwetty wittle eyelashes at her with my big, big eyes.

"Stop whining Alexis, you were complaining about being bored all through breakfast. And anyways, this'll be a breezy tour," said Mariam rolling her eyes.

I laughed as Alexis started pouting and when she dropped to ground. We were all sitting at the front of the school, where Mr. Stefano told us to meet them. For all we knew, they could have blown this little meet and greet and done something else, which was, truthfully, what we would have done, except a teacher came and told us to go to the front of the school. It was a sunny day out, and we three stood around the statue of Mr. Hatake Kuroi, the founder of this school. It was tall and made of a very light stone and was situated in the middle of the front yard entrance.

"When are they coming anyway?" Mariam asked as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Eager to see your little boy-toy again, aren't we?" I asked cheekily. Mariam glared at me as she turned red. From embarrassment or anger, I do not know.

"We don't blame you, Mariam. All the guys at our school aren't as hot. We understand that you would respond to them quickly," I said again as Alexis giggled at my comment. Mariam turned even redder than before.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Says you," we said.

"Sorry to interrupt your little girl chat, but we have other things to do, okay?" said a voice from behind Alexis. She jumped and squealed as she ran and hid behind Mariam. It was Mr. Stefano with the gang. I recognized the five guys I saw yesterday at the pool table, and then there were some new people. I was surprised that there were three girls in the group, and the others looked just as menacing as the other five. Just like flame-head, they all seemed to click in my mind, I just didn't know how or why… It was beginning to bug me that I couldn't place them.

"Good Lord, why are they all so big and creepy looking?" whispered Alexis as she looked up at them. I had to admit, I didn't realize their height until right now, when they were staring back at us.

"Shush!" said Mariam as she clamped a hand over Alexis' mouth.

"Okay people, these girls will be your escorts for the day. Girls, introduce yourselves."

Mariam rolled her eyes. "I'm Mariam."

"As some of you must already know," I pointed out.

"And she is very much SINGLE," said Alexis as she winked at Mariam, who, I suspected, was already planning 2000 ways on killing both of us painfully, and slowly.

One of the guys with flaming red hair and the icy blue eyes came forward and wound his arms around me and Alexis' shoulders. "I don't suppose both of you are up for grabs as well?" he asked with one of his eyebrows lifted. I raised a brow and looked at Alexis, this guy reminded me of Enrique.

"Tala, knock it off. Don't creep them out with your play-boy wanna-be personality," said one of the girls. She had navy blue hair that went to her elbows and brown-redish eyes. Me and Alexis shoved his arms off of our shoulders and glared at him.

"Well, that was, um, interesting. I didn't realize this was a dating service," smirked Mr. Stefano.

"Oh, it isn't, we just thought we'd help Mariam with a little push and a shove," perked up Alexis.

"Anyways, I'm Kaliandra, but call me Kalia."

"And I'm Alexis," she said as she gave a mock-salute.

"I see that you girls have everything under control, so I guess I'll let you do things yourselves," smiled Mr. S as he walked towards us. "Don't scare them… too much." And with that he walked away.

"Alrighty, I guess we'll learn your names later, since you're a big group. Mr. S gave us a list of who's in each group already, so we'll do that now," said Mariam, a pink blush still settling over her cheeks from earlier. Mariam passed me and Alexis a paper.

"This better not take long, I don't have the time to hand around some ditzy chicks," stated one of the guys. He had lavender hair and two major sideburns; either that or they were strands of hair plastered to his head. The others around him snickered.

"Cool it, this isn't exactly our idea of fun either, so just be a good little boy and if you behave, then maybe this'll blow over soon," I said, already not liking this kid. "Okay, kiddies who are in my group. Alek, Johnny, Kai and Lee."

"My group, Tala, Kane, Renkae and Spencer," announced Alexis uncertainly.

"The rest of you are obviously in my group. Brooklyn, Matilda, Bryan and Ozuma," said Mariam defiantly.

"Ooooh… OzuMA," I whispered. I watched as Ozuma walked forwards towards Mariam's group.

Coincidence?

I think not.

"Okay, we'll meet back here when we're done, hopefully three hours would do the trick. Let's go," said Mariam as she walked off. Alexis gestured her group to follow her as I groaned as the realization that I'd have to be alone with these monsters hit me.

"Okay kids, you guys don't want to spend a perfectly good Sat staring at boring statues and learning about our oh-so interesting school history and neither do I. So let's just get this little tour over with so we can get back to our lives."

"I didn't know you had one," teased the guy with flaming red hair whom I recognized was Johnny. He smirked cheekily and then winked as he walked off in front of us with his friends.

"Oh fucker, I'm stuck with the dumbasses," I mumbled.

"Don't mind that jack-ass over there. He's always PMS-ing, so don't take his remarks seriously," smirked the girl in my group. She was pretty with blond hair that reached past her shoulders and sea blue eyes.

"Um… You're Lee, right?" I asked as I tried to pick off any feminine name off my list.

"No, I'm Alek, short for Aleksandrea," she smiled.

I smiled back. Thank God I had at least one normal companion on this tour of doom. "Okay, first I'll show you around the school campus and then we'll get into the inside." We walked along the trails that led to the different sport areas. I walked with them along the trails that led to the tennis courts, since that was the sport the most played at Kuroi. We had about six courts in all, plus a tennis team for the girls and one for the boys. Next, it took us a few minutes to reach the football fields since each sport area was very spaced out because of our vast land. We had one football field with counter and bleachers and everything else a real football arena would have. Sometimes, other teams who competed would play at our field, which was why a lot of footbal jockeys came to our school.

"Good Lord, Steve would get such a kick out of this…" mumbled Lee.

"Okay peoples, next we're heading towards the forest and our creek. Sometimes, when we have festivals or stuff like that, they situate near here because this is where the land is biggest. Inside, at the middle, is the Veiled Tree. It's a big sakura tree near the creek."

"Why is it called the Veiled Tree?" asked Johnny.

I cleared my throat and explained in my most mysterious voice. "They say that a woman and a man met at this tree druing World War 1, and they feel in love and eloped. But before they could marry, the man had to go off to war, and he told the woman that he would come back for her. So, the woman waited in her wedding gown at the tree, night after night, but he never returned. Nobody ever saw the two again, and nobody even found the woman's body. Some say that it got carried away by the creek, others say that she got kidnapped. But a few weeks later, her veil was found, hung on the tree's branch, and that's how the tree got the name."

Alek sniffed. "Gag me. Real love is where ya wanna kill each other to a bloody pulp!" I looked at her weirdly. Where did this girl get her imagination?

I heard others snicker behind me while Kai smirked at Alek's remark. In all truth, that story was only told when the new batch of kids came in each year at the beginning of the year. In reality, that tree was just a hang-out for when people went to make out. The teachers didn't know about it, but that was the most popular place on our campus.

When we finally finished the campus we all took a break at the front of the school. It seemed that the Sun had suddenly gotten hotter, because we were all boiling from our "work-out" and we had already spent two hours outside. We all sat down on the concrete and caught our breath.

"I…refuse…to move…from this spot," said Alek in-between pants and pointed directly to where she was sitting.

"Why the fuck –cough- does your school –pant- have so much territory?" asked Kai.

"Our school charges our parents a lot of money for field trips and other necessities. Although we all suspect that not one cent has been spent for the inside," as I said as I wiped my forehead with the sleeve if my shirt. Suddenly, I remembered I had had something on my mind, and this was a good time as any. "So really, why did all of you transfer here? I know it's not because you guys happen to be super-geniuses, because if not you would have gone to some other school. Besides, you all look familiar…"

"I don't think that's for us to tell you. If your school is anything like ours, you'll probably find out in the next week or so," said Lee.

I nodded as we got back up to walk inside. Suddenly, we heard a load of cheers coming from the side yard of the school, and we ran to investigate. There, we saw a crowd around what seemed to be a bey battle. I pushed through the crowd to get a better glimpse of who were battling.

"Mariam, stop that! You'll get in trouble if Mr. Stefano finds out!"

"Be quiet Alexis, this Bryan here is going to get a peace of my mind once and for all!"

I sighed as I heard the familiar voices. So much for a breezy tour…

A/N: Yessss…. I introduced new characters, FEAR ME! Kukukuku…. I know there wasn't much of the new OCs, but hey, there were too many characters to put up with . The questions shall be answered soon…


End file.
